Seeing is Believing
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: AU. High School. Clove and Cato are best friends. But they both have feelings each other. Will they throw away their feelings for each other for their friendship or will their friendship blossom into something deeper?
1. Chapter 1

"Cato. Earth to Cato!" Marvel Cresta says as he's moving his hand up and down in front of Cato Stone's face. But Cato was too busy looking at the pool. Clove Medly was back floating in her white and rainbow polka dot bikini. The other girls, Glimmer Hope, Katniss Everdeen, Chloe Foxworthy, Madge Undersee and Johanna Mason were all floating on little chairs in the pool.

"Man, he's got it bad." Peeta Mellark states.

The rest of the group chuckles in agreement.

"Clover!" Marvel screeches to bring her over to where the boys were.

She chuckled and shook her head before going underwater again.

Cato, jumped out of his vision and stared at Marvel. "What was that?"

Marvel rolled his brown eyes. "That was me trying to hook you two up."

Cato burst into laughter. "Me and Clove? Together?" He started to shake his head.

Marvel stood up. "Will you come with me to get a water?"

Cato nodded and stood next to Marvel. Marvel took an unusual route back to his kitchen. A route that led them to the edge of the pool. "Oops, sorry." Cato said as he pushed Marvel into the pool.

Clove resurfaced right as this incident happened. "What the hell?" She asked.

Cato shrugged and walked into the house.

Marvel resurfaces as shakes his head, getting all of the other girls wet. They all screeched in return. Marvel chuckled and Clove looked at him. "Marvel?"

Marvel licked his bottom lip. "Hey Clove."

Clove rolled her eyes. "Boys." She muttered as she went underwater again.

Marvel pulled himself out of the pool. "Ladies, would you like to watch a movie inside?"

Glimmer looked at Katniss. "We're in."

Chloe and Johanna shrugged. "Sure."

Clove sighed. "Is Annie coming?"

Finnick walked over to the pool. "Yeah, she just got off work so she'll be here in a moment."

Clove nods and gets out of the pool. Cato comes back out, with towels for everyone. He picks one up and drapes it over Clove. Marvel and Finnick shoot looks at Cato. Cato rolled his eyes and mouthed 'No.'

"Cato?" Clove asked.

"Yes, Cloves?"

"Do you have a shirt I can wear?"

Cato chuckled. Clove always hated showing off too much of her body in front of the boys. But it never mattered if she was with Cato. Cato took off the shirt he was wearing. "Here." He said.

Clove rolled her eyes, in hope to hide the blush the crept up her cheeks.

"Clove!" Marvel yelled. "Stop blushing and get inside the house!"

Cato smirked and took Clove's arm and led her into the house.

Marvel's father was the district attorney. So his house was huge. The living room had two couches. Normally, the seating went like this. On one couch was the girls. The other, the boys.

But things change, hormones set in. Some friends became more than friends.

Katniss and Peeta were the first to make the drastic change from friends to boyfriend/girlfriend. Everyone in the group was surprised, but it made Finnick ask out Marvel's twin sister ,Annie. Then Gale started to date Madge. Marvel and Glimmer had an on again off again thing going on. Chole and Thresh were 'secretly' dating. Little do they know that everyone knows. Johanna had a boyfriend in another town.

But all eyes were on Clove and Cato. Everyone in the group knew their feelings for each other. Hell, the whole damn town did.

Clove plopped on the couch, next to Marvel. "So what movie are we watching today?"

Cato sat next to Clove, automatically draping his arm around her shoulder.

Marvel leaned forward and winked at Cato. Cato gave Marvel a death glare.

"Well Clove, I was thinking The Exorcist."

Clove winced and Cato softly squeezed her. He bent down his head. "I'll be right here, Cloves." He whispered.

She smiled and snuggled into Cato's chest.

The movie continued, the girls jumped at the scary parts. The boys held on to them, claiming that everything was going to be fine.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to use the restroom." Marvel said.

Cato shot a daring look at him. It was almost time for the chick's head to start spinning completely around. What did Marvel have planned to scare the girls?

Just as the chick's head started to spin, the lights in the room started to flicker on and off. All of the girls shrieked. Even tough Johanna squealed like a newborn pig.

"Marvel!" Cato yelled.

Marvel came out of the hallway. He was laughing so hard he was crying. "You-" He breathed. "You should have seen your faces."

Johanna stood up. "You sick demented pig!" She walked up and slapped Marvel across the face.

Clove looked at Cato. "I need to go home, can you drive me?"

Cato nodded. "Bye guys." He said as he stood up.

Clove stood up and gave all of the girls hugs.

"We're going shopping tomorrow. For school clothes, alright Clove?" Annie asked.

Clove smiled and nodded. She head out the door and hopped into Cato's Mustang. Cato slid into the driver's seat and started to drive Clove home. Clove cranked up the radio, She will be loved by Maroon 5 was on. She automatically started to belt out each note. Cato chuckled and kept driving.

Clove nudged Cato. "Come on! Sing!"

Cato shook his head. "I'm driving, Cloves. Gotta keep my focus straight."

"Look for the girl with the broken smile!" Clove practically screamed.

Cato chuckled. "And she will be loved." He sang.

Clove smiled and leaned her head against the window. Cato pulled up to the driveway. "Uhm, Cato." Clove said.

Cato turned and looked at her. "What?"

She chuckled. "This. This isn't my house."

Cato looked out to the house. _Stupid cookie cutter neighborhood_. He thought. He pressed his lips in a tight line. He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

Clove noticed all of his nervous ticks. "Everything's fine." She said. "Just pull out, and I'll show you which one is mine."

Cato shook his head. "I'm so-"

Clove cut him off. "Its fine!" She reassured.

Cato backed out of the driveway and pulled back onto the street.

"Just go forward until you see my truck." She said.

"Why didn't you drive to Marvel's?"

"Because I spent the night with Annie."

"Oh." Cato kept looking for the house. Then he saw Clove's bright blue truck. He pulled up behind it. Clove started to take off his shirt. "Keep it, Cloves. Just like wash it or something."

Clove nodded and got out the car. Cato rolled down his window and Clove rested her head on the door frame. "Bye Cato." She said as she pecked his cheek.

Clove walked up to her door, she turned around and waved goodbye to Cato. He smiled and backed out of the driveway. When he stopped at the stop sign he smiled. "That girl." He whispered as he drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

Clove stood in front of her mirror, looking at the dress that Annie practically forced onto her petite body. "I don't see the point in this, Anne." Clove mutters as she steps out of the dressing room. She was in a strapless high-low floral dress. A deep blue was the main color with little pink poppies around The sliver gladiators matched it perfectly. Clove walked to the three mirror area and stared. She looked at her legs, her chest, and even turned around to see her butt.

"Gorgeous." Annie said. "Ladies! Come over here and look at how hot Clove is!"

Clove blushed a deep shake of red. "Annie!"

Katniss walked up behind Clove. "It fits you like a glove!"

Clove twirled and smiled.

"Cato won't be able to take his hand off of you once you wear this!" Johanna exclaimed.

"There is nothing going on between me and Cato." Clove stated.

"Whatever keeps your head spinning, darlin'. Cato's got the hots for you."

Clove shook her head.

"Don't deny that you don't feel something for him." Annie poked at her side.

"He's just my best friend." She lied threw her teeth.

Katniss giggled. "Just the other night you were moaning his name in your sleep."

Clove bit her lip. "T-That was a nightmare!"

"Mhmm." Katniss smiled. "Must've been on hot nightmare."

"Katniss!" Clove practically yelled.

"Fine!" She chuckled. "I'll stop."

"Clover!" Marvel yelled.

Annie put her face in her hand. "Really big brother?"

Marvel smiled and walked into the store. "Why yes, little sister."

Annie glared at him. "It was five minutes!"

"The most important five minutes of my life!"

"Twins!" Clove said. "We get it."

Annie smiled. "Doesn't Clove look amazing?"

Marvel stared at her. "Boy once Cato-"

"There is nothing going on between me and him!" Clove stomped her feet.

"Careful!" Johanna says. "Do you really want your boobs to pop out now?"

Clove sighed. "What other outfits are you putting me in?"

"Lighten up, Clovely! Its junior year." Annie said.

"You need a new look." Marvel said.

"And a new man." Johanna stated.

"Or maybe her man just needs to grow some balls." Marvel said.

"Don't you need to suck Glimmer's face off?" Clove retorted.

Marvel chuckled. "We broke up last night."

"Let's see how long this break is." Johanna smiles. "I'm taking bets."

Marvel rolled his eyes. "Listen, I've got to get back to the boys. Where's Madge and Chloe."

"Madge has piano." Clove said.

"Chloe's working." Annie said.

"Ah. Well like I said, back to the boys." Marvel said as he left the store.

Katniss came back with more dresses. "Go try them on."

After another hour of shopping the girls headed out to the food court.

"Oh my gosh! Look who's working at Pizza Place!" Katniss exclaimed.

"Is that Darius?" Clove looked at the boy behind the counter.

Katniss nodded. "Go talk to him, Clovely!" She pushed the petite brunette towards the counter.

The red head boy looked at Clove and smiled. "Clove?"

"Darius. Its been so long." Clove smiled.

The two kept talking. Darius was a part of the gang. But he moved from Boston to Dallas. Now he was back for their junior year.

Cato was with Marvel on the other side of the food court. "Is that Darius?" Cato asked Marvel.

Marvel peeked over Cato's head. "Yeah. And look who's flirting with him."

"They're just talking." Cato quickly replied.

"She's twirling her hair and smiling like an idiot."

Thresh chuckled as Cato's hands turned into fists. "Looks like someone's jealous."

"I swear to god you guys. I don't have any feelings for Clove!"

Thresh shook his head. "You wouldn't be jealous if you didn't have feelings for her."

"I am not jealous!" Cato yelled.

Clove heard it and turned around. "Shit." She muttered.

"Is he alright?" Darius asked.

Clove turned back. "Yeah, its just Cato. Same old same old."

Darius smiled. "So about dinner tonight?"

Clove looked back at Cato.

Cato saw Clove and quickly turned.

Thresh and Marvel started to laugh. "He has it so bad!"

"Fine." Cato whispered.

Thresh and Marvel exchanged shocked faces. "What?"

"Fine!" Cato said. "I do. I do have feelings for her."

Clove walked back over to the girls with slices of pizza in her hands. "Excuse me, I have to give these bread sticks to the boys."

The girls nodded and Clove walked over to the boys.

"Clover!" Marvel yelled.

She smiled and set the bread sticks in front of the boys. "There you go."

"Why do we get these?" Marvel asked.

"Darius." She smiled.

"How long is he back for?" Cato asked.

"Til we graduate."

Cato nods.

"Anything going on with you and him?" Marvel asked.

Clove smiled. "He asked me out."

Cato jerked his head up. "He what?"

Clove sighed. "I am going out with Darius tonight for dinner." She said slowly.

"But Clove! You hardly know him!"

"Cato!" She said loudly. "He was a part of our gang!"

"Four years ago, Cloves!"

"Its not a date. Its just a 'let's talk about what we missed' dinner."

Cato took a deep breath, making sure that his anger wouldn't spill out over this conversation. "Just go back to the girls, Cloves."

She shook her head. "You can't tell me what to do, Cato."

Marvel looked at Clove and remembered the last time Cato snapped at Clove. It left her in the hospital with a broken arm. "Go, Clover." He whispered.

She nodded and walked back to the table with the girls.

"Everything alright?" Annie asked.

"Cato's being Cato." Clove mumbled.

"Darius asked you out and you told the boys." Johanna shook her head. "Did you want another broken arm?"

"You promised you wouldn't bring it up." Clove softly said.

"Sorry but its true. That boy has been crazy about you since you two met. Then you walk over there all happy and shit and you broke his heart."

Clove started dumbstruck at Johanna. "I didn't break his heart." She stared back at the blonde boy who was laughing with Thresh and Marvel. "I'm not a monster like that."

Johanna took Clove's hand. "Hate to break it to you, sweetheart. But you did. And I know, deep down, a part of you is broken."

"It's not that deep down." Clove mumbled as she took a sip of her Pepsi. She looked back at Cato who was looking at her. She tried to smile and he frowned. _What did I do?_ She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Madge zipped the zipper of the silver dress on Clove. "Now turn." she said. Clove sighed as the group of girls look at her.

"Take her hair down." Annie said.

"Red lipstick." Katniss added.

"Make sure she wears wedges, little shorty here will need some help." Johanna stated.

Clove glared at them. "Really?"

Madge undid Clove's hair and let her curls come down and cascade on her back."Which wedges?"

"The black ones." Johanna said.

"I need a necklace!" Clove protested.

The other girls looked at each other. "Which one?" They said in unison.

"The locket." Clove smiled.

"No." Katniss said.

Clove burred her eyebrows together. "What?"

"Its from Cato." She explained.

Clove rolled her eyes. "What about the one with the C?"

Annie groaned. "Cato got that for you three months ago for breaking your Ipod."

Clove started to tap her right foot. "The one with the clover."

"Ew! No. That one's from my brother." Annie said.

"At least its not from Cato." Johanna retorted.

"Drop Cato for two seconds. Please!" Clove begged as she walked to the bathroom. She stared at herself in this dress. It was a sparkly silver dress. With a mesh neck line. It was quite a beautiful dress, but it wasn't something that Clove would wear on a date. "Not wedges." Clove called. "Pumps. Black pumps."

"I like the way you think, kid." Johanna said as she pulled out the heels.

There was a knock on Clove's front door. "Is that him?" Annie squealed.

"No." Clove replied softly. "He's picking me up at seven. It's six."

"Cloves." The voice from behind the door whispered.

All of the girls stepped back. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Don't worry, ladies!" Peeta said from behind the door. "We come with brownies."

Katniss smiled and opened the door. Peeta handed her the brownies and Cato pushed past her to talk to Clove. Clove saw him and quickly shut and locked the door. "Cloves." He said. "Please come out."

"Why the hell should I?"

"Darius." He said sourly.

Clove slowly walked to the door and opened it. Cato smiled. "Cloves." He tried to hide the hurt in his voice. "You look amazing."

The girls all stood at the end of the hallway, watching Cato like a hawk. "I swear to god, if he ruins Clove's date, you won't have a best friend anymore, babe." Katniss said.

"My best friend is Finnick, darling." Peeta smiled.

"Whatever." Katniss groaned.

"Just let the guy love her."

"What!" The girls said in unison.

Cato and Clove looked back at them. "Leave." Cato's voice booms over the hallway.

The girls and Peeta leave the hallway and sit in the living room.

"Cato, I am going on a date with him no matter what you say." Clove stated.

"What if something bad happens?"

Clove sighed and leaned against the wall. "Nothing bad will happen, Cato."

"You don't know that Cloves." Cato says walking closer to her.

"You're just jealous." She muttered.

Cato looked down at her. "I'm what?"

"Jealous of Darius." Clove simply stated. "Because I'm going out with him. And you don't want that because of what happened with me and Gloss!"

"He used you."

Clove groaned and put the heels on. "I'm going out tonight. You can't stop me Cato." She was now even with his shoulder instead of his chest.

There was another knock on the door. "Clove!" Darius called.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date." Clove said as she picked up her purse, cell phone and headed out the door.

Peeta came out and looked at Cato. He sighed. "Do you want to go after her?"

"She'll hate me." Cato murmured.

"Wanna go all super secret spy on her?"

Cato's lips turned into a devilish smile. "Yes."

Peeta shook his head. "Fine, I'll call Marvel and Thresh."

Cato smiled. Johanna looked at the two planning boys. "I swear to God that if you ruin her date, Cato, I will chop your balls off."

* * *

"So where are we going?" Clove asked as she pulled her seat belt over her dress.

"The diner. Clove." Darius smiled. "You look amazing."

Clove blushed and played with the hem of her dress. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Darius said as he pulled out. Cato and Peeta left the house just as they were driving out. "Is Cato alright?"

Clove sighed and put her head on the window. "No, he's not."

Darius looked at Clove. "We don't have to go."

"No! I want to go."

"Look, Clove. He looks like he's going to kill me."

"Just stop!" Clove yelled.

Darius stopped the car. "This was a mistake." He murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"You're in love with Cato."

"No! No I'm not. You don't know me, Darius. You left four years ago. A lot of things had changed." Clove said. "Let's just go to the diner."

"Fine." Darius said and drove off.

* * *

"Do you even know where they're going?" Marvel asked.

"No." Cato said while he was pacing back and forth in Marvel's house.

"I know where they're going." Thresh said.

"How?" Cato snapped.

"Chloe is a waitress at the-"

"Diner." Cato said. "They're at the diner. Let's go!" He ran to the door and opened it. He looked back at the other boys. "Well?"

"She'll hate you." Marvel said.

"She'll hate us." Thresh said.

"She'll kill us." Peeta said.

"I don't give a damn!" Cato roared.

"Dude, calm the fuck down." Thresh said.

"It's Clove." Cato said.

"We know." The boys said in unison.

"She can't get hurt."

"She won't." Marvel said. "She's a strong girl, Cato. We built her strong after Gloss."

Cato shook his head. "I just blew my chance didn't I?"

Marvel smiles. "Not at all." He picked up his keys and stood next to Cato. "You coming boys?"

Thresh and Peeta exchanged looks. "And miss out and Cato's ass being beaten to smithereens? Not a chance!" Peeta said as he walked to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Clove looked around the diner. _No sign of Cato._ She thought to herself. She smiled as Darius told another joke. Then the door opened. Clove's head quickly turned to look at it.

Slowly, Marvel walked in.

Then Thresh.

Peeta.

Then the man of the hour.

The man she didn't want to see, came walking threw that door.

Cato.

Darius saw the fear in Clove's eyes when she looked at the door. "We can leave if you want."

Clove shook her head as Chloe sat the boys down. "I'll be fine." She said. She plastered a fake smile on her face and looked back at Darius. "Everything's fine."

Cato looked over at Clove with pleading eyes.

"Dude, stop." Peeta warned.

Cato looked back at him. "What?"

"Don't look at her. Just like, stop." Peeta explained.

Cato looked at Peeta, dumbfounded.

"Clove needs her space. Just give her time. Let her have fun on this date."

Chloe came over to the boys and gave them all chocolate milkshakes. "Don't fuck it up, Cato." She said as her flaming red hair fell from her face. Thresh shot a smile at her and she blushed a little.

Cato groaned and saw this exchange. "I won't fuck it up if you and Thresh finally admit that you and Thresh are dating, Chloe."

Chloe quickly shook her head. "We're not dating."

"Then Clove's date will be fucked with."

"Or, judging by the way Darius looks, she'll be-" Marvel said but was cut off by a slap from Cato.

"Don't you dare!" He nearly yelled.

Clove heard this and shook her head. "Do you mind?" She said.

Darius sighed. "Nah, go ahead."

Clove smiled and went over to the boys. "Leave. Right now." She said sternly.

"Clover, we're just having milkshakes." Marvel said.

"Fuck that shit! You're spying on me because of this one," She poked Cato hard on the shoulder. "Won't let me date after Gloss."

"Gloss used you." Chloe said.

"It's been a year." Clove replied.

"Clove, he dated you just for-"

"Shut up!" Clove yelled. "I know why he dated me, and I feel like shit that I let him use me like that."

Darius walked over to the group. "I just paid the bill, Clove. Are you ready to go?"

Clove bit her lip and looked at Cato. "I uhm."

"Goodbye Cloves." Cato muttered and turned his head.

"Yeah. Let's go." Clove said.

Once Clove and Darius left the diner, Chloe hit Cato's head. "You ass!" She snapped.

"Don't you have tables to wait?" Cato snapped back.

"Fuck you." She muttered as she went to another table.

"What the hell was that?" Marvel said.

"Don't be mean to Chloe just because you can't get Clove." Thresh said.

Cato got up and went out of the diner. When he closed the door, he turned to see a young woman in sliver, crying.

"Cloves." He whispered.

"Fuck you." She turned to face him. "I hope you know that I hate you."

"Cloves." He said again, only louder.

"You've ruined any guy that's ever come into my life."

Cato raised an eyebrow.

"Gloss was perfect."

"He used you!"

"Not at first. But when I started to spend more time with you, he became-" She sighed.

"Jealous. He was jealous enough to force you to have sex with him. Clove, he made a fucking sex tape of you!"

Clove closed her eyes. "I know." She whispered and started to cry again.

"Why didn't Darius take you home?"

"Because he's a pig." She spat.

Cato walked closer to her and she buried her face into his chest. "What happened?"

"He saw the tape and he asked me if me and him could recreate it." She breathlessly said between sobs.

Cato clenched his jaw. "That bastard." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. He let her cry. "Cloves, you're gonna be alright." He murmured as he kissed the top of her head.

She shook her head. "Boys are assholes."

"Not all."

"Oh really?" Clove lifted her tear stained face from Cato's chest. "Name one boy who isn't an asshole."

"Me."

Clove shook her head. "You're the master of assholes."

Cato chuckled. "Alright, I give you that. But I would never used you."

"Right, cause you'd totally date me." She chuckled.

Cato smiled. _If only she knew._ He thought.

"Cato?" She whispered.

"Yes, Cloves?"

"Would you?"

"Is Clover Medly asking me out!" He said loudly and chuckled.

Clove smiled and bit her lip.

"Cloves." He said sternly.

"Perhaps I am." She smiled.

"Where're the cameras or Ashton Kutcher?"

Clove giggled. "You're not being Punk'd."

"Oh." Cato smiled a little.

"You and me. One date, just to see."

Cato smirked. "One thing we should do before the date."

"And that is?" Clove raised an eyebrow.

"Kiss me." Cato said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been busy. And so sorry this is so short. But I hope you like it. Inbox or review your ideas!**

Clove chuckled. "You want me to kiss you?"

Cato smiled. "Yes."

"Why?"

Cato sighed. "Because."

"Because is not a good answer, Cato." Clove wiped some of the tears from her face.

Cato opened his mouth to say something but the door to the diner opened. "Clove!" Chloe yelled. "Is everything okay? Why are you still here?"

Slowly each member of the group that was in the diner came out. Cato groaned. The last thing he needed was everyone criticizing him.

Clove shook her head. "Its just a long story, alright, Chloe?"

Chloe looked at Cato then to Clove. "Did you fuck up her date!?" She screeched.

"No!" Clove and Cato both yelled at the same time.

"Then where's Darius?"

"That pig went home." Cato snapped.

"Pig?" Chloe looked over at Clove. "He found-"

Clove cut her off by nodding.

Chloe growled and looked at Cato. "Kick his ass. I've got tables to wait." Chloe went back inside. Thresh went in after her.

"Not dating, my ass." Clove mumbled.

The rest of the gang stared at the two of them. "Leave." Cato booms. Clove groans. But they leave. Clove goes back into Cato's arms.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbles.

"Shh." He rubs her back. "Its fine."

She nods. "Take me home?"

He smiles. "Of course." He quickly takes her to his car, making sure she was fine. He walked over to his door. Once he slid in Clove did something he never thought she'd do in a long time. She kissed him.

Clove was kissing Cato. All of their friends came out to see this.

Then a sinister laugh accompanied the oohs and awws.

"Not in love with him my ass, Clove." Gloss said.


End file.
